roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite
Backstory Out of the many soldiers serving in the Roblox army, the Elites are those who are considered as the best, the deadliest, and the most secretive force used in the Robloxian-Zombie War. Approximately 95% of the Elites serving in the Roblox Attack and Intelligence Detachment (RAID) are former soldiers involved in the Super Soldier program, who were trained to use the experimental laser weapons currently being developed. Elite recruits, now stripped from these next-generation firearms, are trained to be involved in secret sabotage operations against the Void's "new zombie" program. 'Description' The Elite is a mid to late game tower that appears as a regular soldier, only wearing a sleeved black shirt and pants, as well as a black helmet. On top of that, the Elite wears a headset and carries a black backpack. The Elite wields an FN FAL battle rifle and is capable of dealing a good amount of damage against enemy zombies. However, perhaps the most interesting feature of the Elite is its many special abilities it can use, which are shown below. 'Upgrades' 'Default' *Attacks zombies at an RoF (rate of fire) of 4 shots per second and deals 1 damage per shot, sort of like the mercenary. Unlike every other tower that wears a headset when upgraded, a default Elite can't see hidden zombies. 'NV Goggles ($800)' *Grants the Elite hidden detection and increases range. *Added cosmetics: now wears a black night-vision goggle. *Sell price changes to $1025. 'Spying ($2000)' *Increases range and gives the Elite an ability: Spy. *Ability costs $200 to activate with a 20-second cooldown. Grants all towers in the Elite's range hidden detection for 10 seconds. *Added cosmetics: gun is now equipped with a red laser and a suppressor. Gives the Elite gloves. *Sell price changes to $2025. 'Black Operative ($3600)' *Slightly increases range and the Elite now gains a grenade launcher mounted under its rifle that fires every 3 seconds, dealing 2 damage and stunning zombies for 1.5 seconds. Stun does not affect Boss3's, Boss4's, Guardians and the Void. Gun now deals 2 damage per shot and fire rate is now 5 shots per second. *Gains an ability called "smoke screen". When activated for $700, zombies within the Elite's range will go in the opposite direction for 3 seconds. Does not affect the same zombies the flashbang grenade can't. Has a 30-second cooldown. *Added cosmetics: gun is now an FN SCAR with a green laser, suppressor, scope and grenade launcher. Gives the Elite a blue-gray uniform that covers all of the body except for the eyes and parts of the arms. *Sell price changes to $3825. 'Future Agent ($12000)' *Now fires at a rate of 10 shots per second for 4 damage per shot. Grenade now stuns zombies for 2.5 seconds and for 4 damage. Stun can now affect all zombies except for the Guardian and Void. *Gains an ability called "sabotage enemy lines". When activated for $1500, zombies spawned in the next 10 seconds, including zombies your opponent(s) sends, will spawn with up to 50% less health and narrows more and more down to 5% for stronger zombies such as the Void (for example, a slow zombie spawned when the ability is active spawns with around 8 health while a Void will spawn with around 475000 health). You can notice this by seeing affected zombies with a red aura. *Added cosmetics: helmet now has a black camouflage pattern, as well as the rest of the suit. Gun is now a Blue Hyperlaser Gun and is wielded on the right hand. When firing the stun grenade, the left arm's hand cannon plays a firing animation. *Sell price changes to $9825. Category:Fanmade Towers